You've got to dig to find love
by LuckyPenny Z
Summary: La guerre a eu lieu. Mc Gonagall, nouvelle directrice, décide d'instaurer un système de tuteur intermaison pour favoriser l'entente entre les maisons. Quand les gryffons se retouvent mélés au serpents, quand Ginny Wealey se retrouve avec Drago Malefoy. Ca ne peut que avoir de grave conséquence. Dark pdt une bonne partie de la fic Prologue à l'intérieur. R&R guys :
1. Prologue : Publilius Syrus

"_Un bon cœur blessé se livre bien plus vivement à la colère._" Publilius Syrus

- Ils m'énervent ! Mais ils m'énervent ! s'exclama Ginny, alors qu'elle partageait son compartiment avec Hermione.

Elles venaient d'arriver dans le train, et la séparation de Ginny avec sa famille, et notamment ses grands frères, avait été houleuse.

- Gin', comprends-les, tu es leur unique petite sœur.

- Me dis pas que tu tiens avec eux ! s'exclama Ginny, en fusillant Hermione du regard.

Hermione haussa les épaules et se plongea dans un des livres qu'elle avait pris avec elle. Quand Ginny était en colère, mieux valait la laisser se calmer toute seule. Ginny, quant à elle, fulminait. Elle repassait la conversation en boucle. Qu'avait-il tous à la protéger ! Elle se défendait très bien toute seule, la guerre le lui avait prouvé. Elle s'en était mieux sortie que d'autres 7èmes années, et pourtant à cette époque, elle n'était qu'en 5ème année. Repenser à la guerre lui arracha un frisson. Merlin qu'il l'y en avait eu des morts ! Surtout son frère, Fred. Et depuis, George était inconsolable et surtout insupportable avec elle. La seule personne sur laquelle elle pouvait compter, c'était Bill. Bien qu'elle le voyait moins depuis qu'il était marié à Fleur, c'était toujours quelqu'un de confiance. Elle s'était confiée à lui plus d'une fois, et il n'avait jamais rien dit, ne s'était jamais moqué. Et lui, au moins, ne lui disait pas de faire « attention à ses fréquentations ». Non, il lui avait juste souhaité de passer une bonne année avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Le trajet se passa bien. Enfin, presque. Quand Harry était venu dire bonjour, Ginny n'avait pas décroché un seul mot et était restée fixée sur son magasine de mode. Il était vite parti. Puis, Luna était venue voir les filles et elles avaient un peu discuté. Aussi rationnelle que pouvait être une conversation avec Luna, cette dernière eut le mérite de lui changer les idées pendant quelques temps. Puis, elles arrivèrent à Poudlard. Toutes les trois avaient déjà revêtues leurs robes, qui n'allaient leur servir que pour leur premier repas, et s'empressèrent de prendre une des diligences. Ils étaient maintenant tous capables de voir les sombrals.

Une fois la répartition par maison faites, les élèves eurent droit au fameux discours du directeur. Enfin, de la directrice. Minerva Mc Gonagall.

- Chers élèves. Nous voici de retour pour une nouvelle année. La guerre qui a eu lieu en Avril dernier nous reste tous encore en mémoire, déclara-t-elle gravement, mais nous nous devons de continuer et de persévérer. Le corps professoral a quelque peu changé : nous accueillons Miss Schung, qui sera votre nouvelle professeur d'étude des moldus, qui est maintenant obligatoire à partir de la 6ème année, et nous avons aussi le plaisir de ré-accueillir le professeur Lupin, qui enseignera les cours de « Défense contre les forces du mal » et sera désormais le référent de la maison Gryffondor. Les 6 èmes années devront passés leurs épreuves de B.U.S.E.S. vers le mois de Mars.

Quelques sixièmes années protestèrent et la directrice les fit taire d'un signe de main.

- Vos emplois du temps vous seront fournis à la fin de ce repas et les préfets de chaque maison se verront dans l'obligation de reconduire les élèves de leur maison dans leur dortoir respectif. Inutile de vous dire à quel point la forêt interdite est toujours dangereuse. Et sur ce, bon appétit !

Les plats arrivèrent et tous mangèrent avec plus ou moins d'appétit. Ginny ne put s'empêcher de se dire que l'absence de son frère, Ron, était remarquable. Il avait préféré aider George dans son magasin plutôt que reprendre les cours. Molly et Arthur, enfin surtout Molly, avait espéré que Ginny reste elle aussi, quitte à prendre des cours par correspondance ou à demander à Hermione de lui servir de professeur, mais Ginny ne souhaitait en aucun rester chez elle à se morfondre.

A la fin du repas, Minerva Mc Gonagall se leva. D'un tintement de verre, elle fit taire tout le monde, et d'un claquement de doigt, chacun reçu son emploi du temps. Tous commencèrent à le commenter mais la vielle femme fit une fois de plus le silence.

- J'oubliais quelque chose de très important. L'entente entre les maisons est importante, plus que jamais, et les différents entre les maisons n'ont surtout plus lieu d'être. Ainsi, un service d'entre-aide entre années et maison a été mise en place. Chaque 6ème année se verra attitré un tuteur ou une tutrice de 7ème année. Sur ce, vous pouvez y aller.

La salle redevint bruyante et peu à peu les gens se levèrent. Ginny suivit Hermione, qui était entourée de première année, apeurés de ne pas trouver leur dortoir. Une fois ses tâches de préfète effectuée, Hermione vint s'asseoir près de Ginny sur un des canapés, près du feu.

- Ca va Gin ?

Cette dernière hocha la tête et fit un petit sourire.

- Et toi ?

- Oui, je suis si contente d'être préfète ! Et je suis aussi très contente que Lupin soit revenue et soit notre référent ! Harry doit être content. Ron l'aurait surement été aussi. Le seul problème, c'est que je suis en retard dans mes révisions. En plus, on a déjà des aspics à passer à la fin de l'année, mais chaque 7ème année devra s'occuper d'un sixième année. Comme si on n'avait déjà pas assez de boulot. Tu t'rends compte Gin' ? Je ne sais pas comment je vais réussir. Tout ça m'angoisse. Comment peux-tu rester aussi calme ? demanda-t-elle en regardant Ginny.

En effet, Ginny semblait calme. Elle était perdue devant l'image du feu qui crépite. Elle semblait être paralysée tellement aucune partie de son corps ne bougeait. Elle réfléchissait. A sa vie, à ses études, à un peu tout quoi. De toute manière, elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'écouter Hermione pour savoir ce qu'elle disait. Chaque année, elle a le droit au même discours. Et chaque année, elle répond la même chose :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Mione, je suis sûre que tu y arriveras.

Hermione hocha la tête.

- J'espère au moins qu'on pourra choisir avec qui on veut être pour ce tutorat. Comme ça j'pourrais te choisir toi.

Ginny sourit.

- Vu le discours de McGo, j'ai bien l'impression qu'on ne sera pas maître de nos choix. Tu commences par quoi demain ?

- Arg… Potions avec Rogue. Et toi ?

- Défense contre les forces du mal.

- Le bol !

Ginny acquiesça en souriant. Elles parlèrent encore un peu, et chacune monta se coucher pour être en forme pour demain. Le lendemain matin, une fois toutes les deux prêtes, elles descendirent dans la grande salle. Après avoir engloutit leur petit déjeuner, elles se séparèrent et allèrent chacune en cours. Quand Lupin arriva, il fut quasi-acclamé par les élèves. Il réclama le calme en souriant avant d'exposer les faits.

- Comme vous l'a indiqué la directrice, il faut construire des binômes pour le tutorat.

- Monsieur, on peut choisir qui on veut ? demanda une jeune fille au premier rang.

- J'ai bien peur que non Melinda. Tout est joué d'avance. Hier, mes collègues et moi-même nous nous sommes réunis et avant fait un vote. Si bien que, pour améliorer l'entente entre les maisons, nous allons former des binômes Poufsouffles – Serdaigle et Gryffondor-Serpentard.

Des cris de protestations se firent entendre dans la salle de classe des 6 ème années de Gryffondors. Rémus Lupin ramena le calme et déclara :

- Vous devez bien comprendre que la guerre est passée, et les différents entre les maisons sont maintenant obsolètes.

La classe se calma. Ginny, elle, ne prêtait pas vraiment attention au cours qui se déroulait devant elle. Elle s'ennuyait. Harry avait rompu avec elle pendant l'été, et bien qu'elle ne l'aimait peut être pas autant que ça, ça lui faisait toujours bizarre d'y repenser. Ses frères, bien qu'irritants, lui manquait aussi. La bonne entente qu'il pouvait y avoir au Terrier avant la guerre semblait avoir disparu à jamais. Elle reprit conscience du temps présent quand elle entendit son nom.

- Ginny ?

Elle hocha la tête et regarda le professeur.

- Tu seras avec Drago Malefoy.

Elle hocha une fois de plus la tête sans plus de cérémonie. Une fois le cours de DCFM passé, elle se rendit à son cours de potions. Sur le chemin, elle croisa Hermione qui lui indiqua qu'elle devait se coltiner un petit morveux de 6éme année à Serpentard. Quand elle apprit que Ginny se retrouvait avec Drago Malefoy, elle ne put s'empêcher de la plaindre et de lui dire de faire attention et que, au moindre problème, elle était là. Ce qui fit enrager Ginny, même si elle ne montra rien. Pourquoi pensaient-ils tous qu'ils devaient la protéger ? Elle s'en sortait très bien toute seule, par Merlin !


	2. 1 : Voltaire

_"II est des occasions malheureuses où le choix ne nous est pas permis." Voltaire_

En raison de la mise en place du tutorat, les 6ème et 7ème années n'avait pas cours après 16 heures aujourd'hui. En réalité, tous étaient priés de se rendre dans la grande salle, qui avait été aménagé pour l'occasion. Quand Ginny arriva, elle remarqua toutes ses tables pour deux personnes qui couvraient la quasi-totalité de la pièce. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à une émission qu'elle avait vu, un jour où Hermione l'avait invité chez elle, dans laquelle certaines personnes organisées des « Speed-dating ». Elle s'approcha alors du Professeur Lupin qui, après avoir regardé sa liste, lui annonça un numéro de table. Table numéro 29. Elle arpenta les allées et finit par la trouver. Elle s'installa et en profita pour grignoter. Elle commençait déjà à avoir faim et ces petits cupcakes semblaient délicieux. Alors qu'elle s'essuyait la bouche, quelqu'un tira la chaise en face d'elle. Drago Malefoy, sans surprise.

- C'est très impoli de commencer avant que l'autre ne soit arrivé Weaslette, railla-t-il, en regardant l'assiette de cupcakes.

- Tu oses me faire la morale sur la politesse Malefoy ou je rêve ? demanda Ginny avec son regard le plus noir.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Et si on commençait, pour que je m'en aille au plus vite.

- Avec plaisir, fit Ginny, ironique.

- Tu as du bol Weaslette, parce que je suis bon dans toutes les matières. Dans lesquelles as-tu besoin d'aide ? DCFM ? rigola-t-il, en regardant le professeur Lupin passait entre les tables un peu plus loin.

- Je sais très bien me défendre, ginça-t-elle.

Qu'avaient-ils donc tous à la considérer comme une incapable ? Déjà, venant de sa famille, c'était insupportable, mais venant de lui, c'était carrément plus qu'agaçant.

- Et toi Malefoy, besoin d'aide dans l'étude des moldus ? C'est pas ton fort je parie, avec une éducation comme la tienne. 

Il perdit son sourire et ses yeux devinrent aussi froids que la pierre.

- Ecoutes-moi bien Weaslette, je ne suis ni tes frères, ni ton copain Potter, ok ?

- Oh, crois-moi, je le savais déjà. Tu ne m'apprends rien. T'es pas vraiment doué pour le professorat à ce que je vois.

Il tourna la tête, et se concentra sur un point lointain. Il savait très bien qu'il serait mal vu pour lui de se faire remarquer. Ginny, quant à elle, se permit un petit sourire. Elle ne le savait pas si susceptible, et comme elle savait qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas la menacer dans cette même pièce, entouré par tous ces élèves et surtout ces professeurs, Ginny avait envie d'en jouer. C'est comme si elle venait de trouver un passe-temps enfin intéressant.

- Tu cherches papa, maman pour te protéger ?

- Très drôle Wealsette, grinça-t-il en la regardant de nouveau.

Il l'a vit sourire et esquissa lui aussi un sourire, mais pas un sourire d'amusement, ni d'espièglerie. Un sourire qui fait froid dans le dos.

- Tu t'amuses bien ? Si j'étais toi, je m'arrêterais là. Tu ne sais même pas de quoi je suis capable.

- Je tremble, fit-elle d'un ton détaché.

Ils virent arriver le professeur Lupin vers leur table et firent, d'un commun accord, comme si de rien était.

- Je t'aide en étude de moldus et tu m'aides en potion ?

- On fait comme ça alors.

Une fois soulagé de voir qu'ils ne s'entretuaient pas, Rémus Lupin continua sa route. Il laissa donc place à cette bataille de regard que se livrait les deux adolescents. Soudain, une sonnerie retentit, synonyme que, si les binômes s'étaient entendus, ils pouvaient sortir de la grande salle. Ginny se leva alors, et alors qu'elle partait, elle sentit une main sur son bras nu. Elle se retourna alors, surprise que Drago Malefoy la retienne par le bras. Une fois qu'il eut capté son attention, il la lâcha et toujours armé de son sourire à glacer le sang, il lui chuchota.

- Fais attention à toi.

Avant de passer devant elle et de sortir. Ginny fut quelques temps surprise puis elle secoua la tête. Que lui voulait-il ? S'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle prenne peur, c'était loupé. Elle n'était pas une première année et savait manier sa baguette à la perfection. S'il la cherchait, il allait la trouver. C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle avança vers la sortie. Elle remarqua Hermione toujours en proie à une discussion houleuse avec son 6ème année. Ginny esquissa un petit sourire : l'entente entre les maisons n'était pas prête d'arriver.

Le lendemain et la semaine qui suivit se déroula comme d'habitude. Si on pouvait parler d'habitude après avoir vécu une guerre telle que celle qui avait eu lieu quelques mois plus tôt. Ginny et Hermione se retrouvait après les cours à la bibliothèque ou dans leur salle commune pour faire leurs devoirs. Harry passait beaucoup moins de temps avec les filles. Il semblait préférer la compagnie de Dean et Seamus avec lesquels ils pouvaient parler Quidditch comme bon lui semblait.

Le samedi arriva bien vite. Et qui disait samedi, disait entraide entre binômes. Chaque binômes s'étaient vus attribuer une salle de classe. Différents professeurs faisaient des rondes, pour vérifier que tout se passait bien. Après avoir pris quelques affaires, Ginny descendit dans les cachots. C'était le tuteur qui choisissait l'endroit, alors cela n'avait pas étonné Ginny d'apprendre que leur salle était dans les cachots. Sur sa route, elle croisa quelques serpentards qui la fusillèrent du regard. C'est vrai qu'une gryffondors dans les cachots le samedi, ce n'était pas courant. Mais Ginny n'en avait rien à faire et répondait avec plaisir à leur regard noir. Quand elle fut arrivée, elle toqua à la porte avant d'ouvrir. Elle cru d'abord qu'elle s'était trompé. La pièce était lugubre. Il y avait peu de lumière, c'était humide et sale.

- Alors ça aime bien des endroits comme ça les serpents ? se demanda Ginny.

Un petit rire moqueur la fit sursauter. En se retournant, elle découvrit que Drago venait lui aussi d'arriver. Il passa la porte et installa ses affaires sur une table.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'vais travailler là dedans ? demanda Ginny étonnée.

- J'ai voulu recréer au mieux ton cocon familial Weaslette.

Elle grinça des dents avant, elle aussi, de s'installer. Elle sortit sa baguette et conjura plusieurs bougies qu'elle alluma. Ensuite, elle lança un sort pour récurer une grosse partie de la salle. Ce n'était pas parfait, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien.

- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire ton elfe de maison, hein, lui dit-il sans lever les yeux de ses feuilles.

- Et toi, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être un parfait idiot ?

Il sourit, comme pour lui montrer que ses réflexions ne lui faisaient rien. Ils se plongèrent alors chacun dans leurs devoirs. Drago écrivait un parchemin sur un sujet pour la DCFM alors que Ginny planchait sur la potion. Soudain, elle se retrouva bloquée. Elle hésitait entre deux ingrédients. Mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas demander quoi que ce soit au serpentard. Elle se permit d'ailleurs de poser les yeux sur lui. Il sembla le sentir car il releva les yeux sur elle et afficha un petit sourire pervers. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel avant de replonger dans son devoir. Elle ne lui demanderait rien. Elle n'aurait qu'à aller à la bibliothèque plus tard, ou alors elle demanderait à Hermione. Mais pas à lui. Et alors qu'elle allait ranger son parchemin, elle vit deux mains se poser de chaque côté d'elle, une saisissant le parchemin en question. Elle sentit presque aussitôt un souffle sur son cou.

- Candidastrum Lagrimas, souffla Drago à son oreille.

Elle frissonna et à peine avait-elle repris connaissance avec la réalité, il était déjà réinstallé en face d'elle, le nez dans ses feuilles, si bien qu'elle crut avoir rêvé. Elle nota le nom sur une feuille, elle irait vérifier. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, et en plus, elle n'était même pas sûre que cela venait d'avoir lieu. Quand le professeur Rogue passa, il les trouva tous les deux, silencieux, chacun dans leurs devoirs respectifs. Il repartit vite. Puis, 17 heures sonnèrent. Ginny remballa ses affaires à la va-vite. Elle ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt lui restait en mémoire et l'empêchait de se concentrer. Elle ne pourrait rien faire s'il était dans la même pièce qu'elle. Elle devait d'abord digérer l'information. Alors qu'elle passa la porte, elle entendit :

- A samedi prochain, Genevra.

Elle le regarda de biais.

- J'peux savoir à quoi tu joues Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il rangeait ses affaires avec une lenteur calculée.

Il s'arrêta, la regarda en souriant, puis se remit à ranger.

- Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça, le menaça-t-elle avant de sortir.

Une fois hors des cachots, elle prit une grande respiration. C'est comme si l'air lui avait manqué là-bas. Néanmoins, avant de retourner dans son dortoir, déposer ses affaires, elle passa par la bibliothèque. Elle chercha rapidement le livre de potions traitant de la potion sur laquelle elle devait travailler. Elle n'avait aucune envie de croiser quelqu'un, et surtout de le croiser lui. Après vérifications, elle fut surprise de voir que l'ingrédient qui lui manquait était bel et bien « - Candidastrum Lagrimas ». Elle ferma le livre, le rangea, et s'enfuit dans son dortoir. Une fois là haut, elle déposa ses affaires comme prévu et s'affala dans son lit. C'est dans cette position qu'Hermione la trouva quand elle revint, elle aussi, de son rendez-vous hebdomadaire avec son binôme.

- Mais quel imbécile ! J'ai l'impression qu'il n'a suivit aucun cours depuis qu'il est là ! Je suis sûre que même ton frère est plus intelligent et travailleur que lui ! Pourquoi merlin ai-je hérité d'un cas pareil ? J'me le demande.

Hermione s'installa aux côtés de Ginny, qui s'était relevée quand son amie était arrivée dans son dortoir.

- Oh, et puis l'idée de retrouver Lavande dans mon dortoir ne m'enchante pas non plus. Pour l'entendre dire qu'elle a fait ami-ami avec la serpentarde avec qui elle est en binôme, non merci, souffla-t-elle.

Ginny hocha la tête et lui fit un sourire désolé. Mais en réalité, elle ne pouvait pas enlever de sa mémoire ce qu'il s'était passé cette après-midi. Heureusement pour elle, Hermione ne sembla pas le remarquer tant elle était occupé à se lamenter sur son sort.

- Tu viens faire un tour avec Harry et moi ? proposa Hermione à Ginny.

Ginny déclina l'invitation, en prétextant encore quelques devoirs à faire. Hermione partit donc se changer les idées. Après plusieurs minutes de réflexions au calme, Ginny tira la conclusion qu'il essayait juste de la déstabiliser et, même si cela avait marché pendant quelques minutes, Ginny se promit de ne plus retomber dans son jeu. S'il voulait jouer, elle allait jouer.


	3. 2 : Anatole France

_"Le jeu, c'est un corps-à-corps avec le destin." Anatole France_

Ginny avait passé sa fin de semaine avec Hermione, oscillant entre la bibliothèque, la salle commune, la grande salle et le parc de Poudlard. Le lundi, à 10 heures, elle dut rendre son devoir de potions. Le professeur Rogue avait pour manie de, à chaque copie qu'il ramassait, survoler les réponses faites par ses élèves et de les commenter. Ginny y était habituée, elle avait souvent le droit au célèbre « Votre copie va-t-elle enfin mériter d'allumer un feu, Miss Weasley ? » accompagné des rires de quelques élèves dans la classe. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de survoler le papier, puis de passer aux autres.

Elle avait ensuite rendez-vous avec Hermione devant la bibliothèque, pour ensuite aller toutes les deux manger. Hermione arriva en trottinant.

- Désolé du retard Gin', j'ai du parler avec Professeur Flitwick. Il avait oublié de me compter un Optimal.

- Pas grave, fit Ginny en souriant.

Elles prirent alors la route pour la grande salle. C'est alors que sur la route, ils virent arriver au loin la troupe de Serpentards de 7ème année.

- Comment veux-tu qu'on s'entende avec eux ? pesta Hermione. Ils sont tellement immatures, souffla-t-elle.

Ce qui fit rire Ginny. Quand elle passa à hauteur de la petite troupe, elle vit le regard noir de Pansy Parkinson, accrochée au bras du prince des Serpentards. Ce dernier n'accorda pas un seul regard aux deux gryffondors.

- Wow, c'est qu'ils ont muris ! Pas une seule insulte, rigola Hermione.

C'est alors qu'elles entendirent un raclement de gorge derrière elles, ce qui les fit se retourner. Elles tombèrent nez à nez avec Drago Malefoy. Un peu plus loin derrière lui, sa petite troupe l'attendait.

- Ne te réjouis pas trop Sang-de-bourbe, ce n'est pas toi que je suis venue voir.

Avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu répondre, Ginny dégaina :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ? Tu oses t'approcher de nous sans tes deux balourds de gorilles ? Dis-moi pas que quelque chose serait apparue entre tes jambes pendant les vacances, acheva Ginny, en arborant un sourire supérieur.

- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu Weaslette.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? enchaîna Hermione, encore piquée à vif de l'insulte.

- J'ai un entraînement de Quidditch samedi prochain. Je partirais plus tôt alors si tu as des questions pour les potions, n'attends pas trop longtemps pour les poser cette fois-ci, finit-il avec un petit sourire plein de malice.

A en voir son expression, Ginny comprit qu'il savait qu'il l'avait troublé. Mais, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle ne rentrerait plus jamais dans son jeu.

- A quoi ça sert de s'entrainer, vous ne gagnez jamais la coupe, fit remarquer Ginny avant de prendre Hermione par le bras et de repartir vers la grande salle.

Elle l'entendit siffler de mécontentement et fit de son mieux pour ne pas se retourner bien que sa tête devait surement être jouissive à ce moment précis. Une fois installée à leur table, Hermione passa la moitié du repas à parler du fait que les serpentards étaient intenables. Heureusement, Ginny embraya sur un autre sujet dont Hermione pouvait parler des heures : les études.

Le mercredi, Ginny finissait à 16 heures. Comme la plupart des autres élèves avaient cours à cette heure-ci, elle en profita pour aller emprunter un balai et, ainsi, allait se détendre dans les airs. Elle se changea dans sa tenue de Quidditch qu'elle n'avait pas encore revêtue cette année. Son premier entraînement aurait lieu ce dimanche. Et le premier match, quatre semaines plus tard. Contre serpentard.

Après s'être bien dépensée, Ginny alla prendre sa douche dans les vestiaires inoccupés. Une fois rhabillée, elle laissa ses cheveux séchés à l'air libre. Le temps était encore clément, assez, tout au moins, pour ne pas attraper un rhume si on sortait dehors les cheveux mouillés. Elle prit ses affaires de Quidditch et prit la route de la salle commune des gryffondors. C'est alors qu'elle vit arriver le professeur que tous les gryffondors aimaient : Rémus Lupin.

- Bonjour Ginny, fit-il en s'arrêtant en face d'elle, une fois à sa hauteur.

- Professeur, le salua-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Entraînement ?

- Personnel, oui, rigola-t-elle.

- Je compte sur vous pour le Quidditch.

- L'équipe ne vous décevra pas.

Puis, le professeur s'excusa et partit. Ginny reprit alors sa route avant de se faire accoster par les deux gorilles qui accompagnaient généralement Drago Malefoy. Ils étaient plus menaçants qu'avant. Ils avaient prit du muscle, et il n'arborait plus cet air bête qui les caractérisait. A la place, ils avaient des regards haineux. Ginny eut un frisson de peur avant de se reprendre. Elle chercha sa baguette et vit, avec effroi, qu'elle l'avait laissé dans son dortoir. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air, et s'avança dans le couloir. Peut être n'allaient-ils rien lui faire après tout. Mais plus elle se rapprochait d'eux, plus elle le sentait mal. Une fois à leur hauteur, ils l'attrapèrent chacun par un bras. Par réflexe, elle laissa tomber ce qu'elle avait dans les mains et se débâtit. Mais ils étaient plus forts. Et ils étaient deux. Alors qu'elle perdait espoir, elle vit une silhouette s'approchait.

- A l'aide, aidez-moi ! s'écria-t-elle avant qu'un des deux gorilles ne mit sa main sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de parler, et aussi de respirer.

Ginny détestait appeler à l'aide. Ca ne faisait qu'aller dans le sens de tous ceux qui pensaient qu'elle ne pouvait pas se défendre. Elle savait que, si elle avait eu sa baguette, elle n'aurait pas eu de problème. Elle se fit une note mentale de toujours se balader avec sa baguette. Mais, alors qu'elle reprenait conscience de la réalité, elle vit arriver devant elle la silhouette qu'elle avait appelée à l'aide. Elle découvrit avec effroi qu'il s'agissait en fait de Drago Malefoy, un rictus supérieur accroché aux lèvres.

- On fait moins la maligne là.

Ginny, bien que pas en position de force, le fusilla du regard ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le rictus du serpent et fit rire les deux gorilles. Le blond fit un signe de tête, et Ginny put parler de nouveau.

- T'as besoin d'aide pour faire ta loi Malefoy ? Alors en fait, c'était bien un mythe. Tu n'as vraiment pas de couilles, cracha-t-elle.

Aussitôt, le regard du garçon se noircit. Il fit un autre signe de tête et les deux serpents s'en allèrent, sans demander leur reste. Ginny se détendit alors un peu. Elle n'était plus qu'en face de lui. Elle pouvait aisément partir. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle crut, car alors qu'elle s'éloignait petit à petit sur mur, Drago la plaqua contre ce dernier. La tête de la jeune rousse claqua contre le mur et elle étouffa un grincement de douleur. Le bras droit du serpent barrait le cou de la jeune fille, rendant sa respiration difficile. Son regard avait perdu toute sa beauté, tout le monde pouvait comprendre qu'il était énervé. Ginny savait qu'elle en était la cause et bien qu'elle avait du mal à respirer et que ses yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes, elle esquissa un sourire. Faible, certes, mais elle souriait. Savoir qu'elle influait sur ses humeurs était un bon point pour elle. Décontenancé par l'attitude de la gryffondor, il approcha son visage du sien.

- Comment peux-tu encore trouver l'envie de sourire petite idiote ?

- Ta… Ta tête de cinglé… est… jouissive, réussit-elle à dire, malgré son emprise sur elle.

Il la fusilla alors, comme d'habitude, du regard.

- Petit être sans défense. Tu aurais du écouter tes frères quand ils te disaient de faire attention.

Ginny fut choquée de cette déclaration : comment savait-il qu'ils lui avaient dit ça ?

- Ecoute-les tant qu'ils sont là. Peut être que bientôt ils retrouveront tous ton frère. C'est fou comme savoir qu'un Weasley est mort et que les autres suivront peut être est jouissif, déclara-t-il, prenant un malin plaisir à la regarder souffrir.

Les larmes de Ginny s'écoulèrent toutes seules de ses joues. Comment cet infâme petit monstre osait-il parler de Fred, et du reste de sa famille comme ça. C'est alors que la sonnerie annonça la fin des cours sonna. Il relâcha alors son emprise sur elle et elle tomba par terre, épuisée, les mains sur son cou, comme pour l'aider à mieux respirer. Chaque bouffée d'air lui brûlait la gorge. C'est alors qu'elle releva la tête et vit qu'il n'avait pas bougé. Il s'accroupit alors, pour être à sa hauteur et approcha sa main de son visage. Il essuya une larme qui roulait le long de sa joue avec son pouce. Puis, il murmura :

- Tu parles de ça à quelqu'un, et ce que tu viens de subir te paraîtra très doux, compris ?

Ginny le défia du regard. Il prit cela pour un oui et, après lui avoir tapoté caresser les cheveux et l'avoir félicité, comme on le ferait pour un chien, il se releva et s'en alla. Ginny se releva une fois qu'il fut hors de son champ de vision. Elle ramassa ses affaires et courut jusqu'à son dortoir. Elle lança ses affaires de Quidditch au pied de son lit et se rua sur sa baguette, qui était restée sur son chevet. Ensuite, elle alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, qu'elle verrouilla d'un sort.

Elle remonta ses cheveux en un chignon décoiffé avant d'essuyer les quelques larmes qui coulaient encore sur sa joue. Quand elle se plaça devant le miroir, elle remarqua une trace rouge sur son cou, sans aucun doute fait par la pression du bras du serpentard. A cette pensée, elle laissa échapper un sanglot. Elle entreprit ensuite d'enlever son pull, puis elle remonta les manches de sa chemise jusqu'à mi-bras. Elle découvrit une fois de plus des traces rouges, souvenirs des deux gorilles. Elle fit couler de l'eau dans le lavabo devant elle. En attendant qu'il se remplisse, elle se contempla et surtout, fixa les marques qu'elle avait sur les bras, et sur le cou. Une fois le lavabo rempli, elle plongea la tête dedans. C'était un moyen qu'elle avait trouvé petite pour se calmer. C'était peut être par très bon de ne pas respirer, mais ça avait un effet apaisant sur elle. Après plusieurs minutes, entrecoupés de temps de pauses, passées la tête sous l'eau, elle se sécha le visage et en profita pour se sécher les cheveux. Elle appliqua ensuite un peu de maquillage, si bien qu'on ne remarquait pas, à moins d'y faire vraiment attention, qu'elle avait pleuré. Heureusement pour elle, les marques rouges qu'elle avait s'estompait peu à peu. Elle entreprit de se rhabiller quand elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler depuis le dortoir. Elle reconnut Hermione.

- J'arrive, fit-elle avant d'enfiler son pull.

Elle tira sur la chasse d'eau, pour faire bonne mesure, passa ses mains sous l'eau et sortit en les agitant comme pour les faire sécher.

- Salut ma mione, alors comment ce sont passés tes cours ?

Elles parlèrent longuement. Enfin, Hermione parla longuement. Ginny se contenta d'acquiescer et de placer quelques « hum hum » par ci, par là. Quand Hermione lui demanda ce qu'elle avait fait pendant deux heures, Ginny répondit évasivement qu'elle avait été faire un peu de balai et qu'elle avait parlé un peu avec Rémus Lupin. Elle omit volontairement de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas que tout le monde l'apprenne, et surtout, elle tenait à régler cette affaire toute seule. Elle en faisait une affaire personnelle.


	4. 3 : Sénèque

_"On prend les mœurs de ceux avec qui l'on vit." Sénèque_

Quand samedi arriva, Ginny était fin prête. Il voulait faire de sa vie un enfer ? Elle allait l'entraîner avec elle. Peu importe le prix à payer, peu importe les conséquences. Elle en faisait une affaire personnelle et elle allait gagner. Quand l'heure des rendez-vous par binôme arriva, Hermione et Ginny partirent ensemble vers leur lieu de rendez-vous respectif. Alors qu'elles avançaient tranquillement dans le couloir, Ginny s'exclama :

- Mince ! J'ai oublié des trucs en haut. Faut que je retourne les chercher, ne m'attends pas, fit-elle en commençant à rebrousser chemin.

- Mais, Gin' je…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Mione, je sais que tu n'aimes pas être en retard.

Hermione lui sourit alors et reprit sa route alors que Ginny repartit sur ses pas. Elle commença par trottiner, pour faire croire à Hermione qu'elle s'activait, puis remonta sans se presser. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle fit quelques modifications sur son uniforme. Il lui suffirait de dire un contre sort pour qu'il redevienne comme avant, mais avant ça, elle allait s'amuser. Elle raccourcit sa jupe pour qu'elle lui arrive mi-cuisse, elle cintra son chemisier et ouvrit trois boutons. Elle le rendit transparent, si bien qu'elle ne cacher quasiment rien. Elle remonta ses cheveux en une coiffure sophistiqué-relâché dont elle avait le secret, et se parfuma. Après cela, elle mit sa cape, qui la couvrait jusqu'à mi mollet, et prit son sac, pour enfin se rendre dans les cachots.

Quand elle arriva, comme prévu, Drago Malefoy était déjà arrivé. Elle entra alors dans la salle sans le regarder, sentant néanmoins son regard sur elle. Et elle s'installa en face de lui, sans un mot. Elle déballa ses affaires, puis, enfin, le regarda. Il n'avait pas arrêté de la fixer avec un petit sourire d'imbécile heureux. Ginny le lui rendit. Ca le décontenança un peu mais, quand il vit qu'elle avait toujours sa cape, il ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque.

- Tu caches quelque chose ? demanda-t-il, avec son air supérieur.

Ginny lui sourit. Son plan marchait comme sur des roulettes. Elle prit un air bête et désolé en soupirant un « Suis-je bête ? ». Alors qu'il allait répondre, surement quelque chose du genre « Pour une fois on est d'accord », il resta bouche bée devant la tenue de la jeune fille. De la où il était, il ne voyait pas la jupe. Mais le chemisier semblait lui suffire amplement. Et puis, le parfum qu'elle dégageait était inoubliable. Il perdit pied pendant quelques minutes, concentré dans son observation. Ginny ne put s'empêcher d'arborer un sourire de vainqueur.

- T'aimes c'que tu vois Drago, fit-elle d'une voix suave.

Il sembla reprendre conscience et la fixa dans les yeux, plutôt que dans le décolleté.

- T'aimerais bien, fit-il, d'une voix à peine audible.

Elle se pencha alors vers la table, lui laissant apercevoir son décolleté plongeant, et lui répondit :

- Inutile de te cacher, ça se voit.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et repartit dans son devoir de DCFM. La pièce redevint alors silencieuse. Ginny essayait de se concentrer sur son devoir, mais elle sentait les regards brûlants de Drago sur elle ce qui la faisait sourire. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Pourquoi s'amener en petite tenue devant le grand méchant loup ? Car elle savait que pour lui, ça allait être une déchirure. Premièrement, il n'allait pas avouer pouvoir désirer une « traitre à son sang ». La guerre n'efface pas toutes les idéologies. Deuxièmement, il réaliserait que c'est pourtant le cas, et ça l'ennuiera au plus au point. Et troisièmement, il voudra tenter quelque chose avec elle, mais elle ne cédera jamais. Ca allait le rendre fou, Ginny en était certaine. La voix du blond la sortit de sa réflexion :

- Besoin d'aide, sourit-il, comme s'il avait attendu de placer cette phrase depuis des heures.

- Montre-moi, fit-elle, pleins de sous entendus.

Il se décala alors sur son banc, lui laissant une place à sa droite, comme pour lui signifier qu'elle devait venir à côté de lui. Pendant un quart de seconde, elle hésita puis elle se leva. Après tout, c'était un bon moyen de lui montrer ses jambes. Comme prévu, il n'avait pas encore vu la longueur de sa jupe et la vue des jambes de la jeune fille sembla le glacer quelques instants. Malheureusement pour Ginny, il se reprit plus vite que la première fois. Une fois qu'elle fut installée, il vint se coller à elle. Au moins, Ginny avait la preuve que son parfum marchait. C'était une sorte de variante du philtre d'amour.

- Je t'écoute, fit-elle en se concentrant sur la feuille du garçon.

De sa main gauche, il lui montra quelques questions auxquelles il n'avait pas répondu. Ginny commençait à les survoler du regard, quand elle sentit la main droite du serpentard sur son genou gauche. Elle essaya au mieux de ne pas trop se raidir.

- Tu ne sais pas répondre à ça ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Non, fait-il, l'air ennuyé, en en profitant pour remonter sa main.

- Non, non, fit-elle en remettant la main du jeune homme sur son genou gauche. Tu ne montes que si tu réfléchis et tu trouves la réponse, fit-elle, une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

Elle lui posa alors la première question, et il se trompa. Ginny rigola et marqua la bonne réponse sur un parchemin à côté. Elle le sentait frustré, et elle adorait ça. Puis, elle lui posa la deuxième question, et à son grand étonnement, il eut bon. Il remonta alors sa main sur sa cuisse. C'est alors qu'elle vit une lueur d'amusement passer dans son regard. Et elle prit peur : et si tout cela n'avait été qu'un plan, s'il ne l'avait appelé que pour l'avoir à côté d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas reculer, c'était contre ses principes. Elle espérait juste s'être trompée. Mais il répondit juste à la troisième, à la quatrième et à la cinquième question. Sa main était maintenant sous sa jupe, il touchait du bout des doigts la lingerie de la jeune fille. Ginny fit semblant de ne pas s'en préoccuper mais intérieurement, elle se maudit d'avoir voulu jouer à ce jeu avec lui. Il ne restait maintenant plus qu'une question. Ginny la posa, et alors que Drago allait répondre, on tapa à la porte. Drago se recula alors et Ginny murmura le contre-sort qui rendit de nouveau normal son uniforme. C'est alors que leur professeur de potions rentra.

- Tu as un entraînement à faire, Drago, fit la voix doucereuse du chef de la maison Serpentard.

Drago acquiesça d'un signe de tête et rangea ses affaires. Alors qu'il venait de se lever, Ginny lui chuchota :

- Ravie d'avoir pu t'aider, Drago.

- Le plaisir est pour moi, Ginny.

Après sa réponse, il lui tourna le dos et sortit, Severus Rogue sur les talons. Ginny se permit alors de souffler. Elle n'a jamais autant aimé le professeur Rogue qu'aujourd'hui. Elle rangea ses affaires, remit sa cape, et alla s'enfermer dans la salle commune. Elle fut vite rejointe par Hermione, qui, une fois de plus, relata comment son entrevue avec son 6ème année de serpentard s'était mal passée.

Le dimanche, Ginny se leva tôt et engloutit un bon petit déjeuner. Il lui fallait des forces pour l'entrainement de tout à l'heure. Ginny aimait bien se lever tôt le dimanche. Elle n'était pas embêtée par les autres, presque tout le monde dormait. Ca lui permettait de réfléchir. Alors qu'elle commençait à manger sa deuxième part de tarte, elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir sur le banc à côté d'elle. Pensant que c'était Hermione, elle lui dit :

- Tu t'es levée tôt pour venir me voir à l'entrainement ?

- Tu aimerais bien, répondit une voix masculine à ses côtés.

Ginny comprit alors qu'il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy. Elle décida néanmoins de ne pas le regarder : sachant comme il aimait être le centre de l'attention, elle était sûre de l'énerver.

- Tu m'veux quoi Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle avant de prendre un bout de tarte.

- Je voulais juste que te dire qu'il faut que tu arrêtes de te goinfrer. Je sais qu'on vous donne à manger chez vous mais ça serait dommage de ressembler à ça, tu ne crois pas ? demanda-t-il en désignant un garçon assis à la table des poufsouffles un peu plus loin, qui était en train de se goinfrer.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de manger le reste de sa tarte d'une traite. Elle l'entendit ricaner

- Je disais ça pour toi, d'autant plus que tu es déjà grosse.

Puis il se leva. Elle souffla un bon coup avant de se servir à boire pour faire descendre ce qu'elle venait d'avaler. Avant de quitter la table, ses yeux se posèrent sur le poufsouffle. Elle ne voulait pas ressembler à ça. Elle remonta dans son dortoir, sans faire de bruit, et prit ses affaires de Quidditch. Puis, elle descendit se changer dans les vestiaires. Alors qu'elle était à moitié habillée, et encore seule dans les vestiaires, elle se regarda dans la glace. Elle n'était pas si grosse que ça, si ? Bien sur, elle n'était pas parfaite. Surtout ses cuisses. Un peu son ventre peut être.

- Ah, Merlin, il a raison… Je suis grosse, dit-elle en touchant son ventre.

Elle s'habilla rapidement, comme pour ne plus voir son reflet dans le miroir et, après prit un balai, s'avança sur le terrain. Les autres arrivaient peu à peu. Angela Kopling, la seule autre fille de l'équipe, l'avait prévenue qu'elle serait en retard. Elle avança alors jusqu'à Harry pour le lui dire. Ce dernier pesta un peu mais décida de commencer l'entrainement, même s'il manquait un joueur. Après trois heures d'entrainement, Ginny accueillit la douche comme un cadeau. Mais, contrairement à d'habitude, elle se rhabilla rapidement et remonta dans son dortoir presque aussitôt. Son dortoir était maintenant vide, d'autant plus qu'il était l'heure de manger. Mais Ginny n'avait pas le cœur à descendre. Et puis, elle était bien assez grosse comme ça.

Quand Hermione remonta dans la salle commune après manger, elle trouva Ginny attelée à son travail. Elle s'installa à côté avant de lui dire :

- Gin' ! Je t'ai cherchais ce midi ! Tu n'es pas venue manger ?

- Non, j'avais pas trop faim et, tu sais, j'ai mangé comme 5 ce matin.

Hermione fit une petite moue méfiante mais Ginny lui fit un sourire, ce qui sembla la contenter. Elles révisèrent et firent leurs devoirs pendant un bon moment. Puis, au soir, Ginny dut se rendre dans la grande salle pour manger car Hermione ne l'avait pas lâché de l'après-midi. Néanmoins, elle ne mangea pas beaucoup. Heureusement pour elle, personne ne sembla le remarquer. Tous semblaient déjà trop occupés à parler du futur match des entrainements de Quidditch.


	5. 4 : Alphonse Allais

_"Une fois qu'on a passé les bornes, il n'y a plus de limites." Alphonse Allais_

La semaine qui suivit, Ginny ne mangeait presque plus. Elle descendait que rarement. Seulement quand Hermione était avec elle. Mais ça lui arrivait de moins en moins puisqu'Hermione était déjà concentre dans ses révisions pour les ASPICS. Cela arrangeait Ginny. Elle avait aussi trouvé une autre ruse. Quand Hermione voulait aller manger, Ginny lui disait qu'elle arrivait. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Au bout de quelques temps, Hermione remontait la voir pour lui dire qu'elle avait déjà mangé. Ginny s'excusait platement, en lui disant qu'elle était tellement prise par ses devoirs qu'elle n'avait pas pris conscience du temps qui lui avait prit. Et ensuite, elle descendait du dortoir pour, soi disant aller manger, mais en fait elle restait un peu dehors, ou alors à la bibliothèque. Malgré son régime draconien, Ginny ne souhaitait toujours pas se voir devant un miroir. Peut être plus tard, mais pas maintenant. Elle attendait.

Samedi arriva et les rendez-vous par binômes également. Le contraste de comportement, et aussi – surtout – de tenue de Ginny avec la semaine dernière eut de quoi surprendre Drago Malefoy. Quand il la vit arriver, il crut d'abord que ce n'était pas elle. Elle portait un pantalon noir, style de jogging – il savait en reconnaitre grâce à ses cours d'études de moldus - et un gros pull en laine noir. Tellement différents de toutes ses couleurs habituelles.

- Un problème Weaslette ? demanda-t-il en ricanant.

Elle le regarda de travers avant de s'installer en face de lui. Le fait de ne pas manger ne la faisait pas grossir, certes. Mais ça avait surtout le don de la priver de ses forces. A cet instant, par exemple, elle n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille, à midi. Elle sentait bien qu'elle était plus fatiguée qu'avant, mais elle préférait mettre ça sur le compte du surplus de boulot qu'elle avait à faire.

Alors qu'elle essayait de se concentrer sur son devoir de sortilèges, le serpentard lui parla :

- Que de changements comparés à hier, ricana-t-il.

Elle fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu et elle l'entendit grincer d'exaspération. C'est fou comme ce garçon aimait qu'on lui accorde de l'attention. Ginny se reprit alors. Sa bataille avec lui n'était pas finie, et elle se devait toujours de la gagner. Elle reprit confiance en elle en un peu de temps et releva les yeux sur lui. Il semblait concentré sur son devoir lui aussi. Elle s'avança un peu, tendit sa jambe et prit le soin d'enlever une de ses chaussures. Le pied de la jeune fille rencontra bien vite la cheville de son binôme. Dès qu'elle sut qu'elle l'avait bel et bien touché, elle replongea dans son travail. Elle ne put voir les différentes émotions passées sur le visage du serpent : la colère –d'être dérangé, la surprise –face à ce qu'elle était en train de faire, le doute –à se demander s'il devait entrer dans son jeu ou non, et enfin, une lueur d'amusement. Tout doucement, Ginny fit remonter son pied jusqu'à l'intérieur des cuisses du jeune homme qu'elle prit un temps fou à caresser. Elle aurait aimé lever la tête vers lui, pour connaître sa réaction, pour voir ce qu'il en pensait mais elle se dit que ça tuerait tout le jeu. Elle se demandait aussi si elle lui faisait de l'effet. Mais elle se dit surement que non, puisqu'il la trouvait grosse. A cette pensée, elle laissa retomber son pied par terre.

Ne l'ayant toujours pas regardé, elle ne vit pas la lueur de désir passée dans ses yeux. Il fut complètement décontenancé de la sentir s'arrêter d'un seul coup. Sans le savoir, Ginny venait de marquer un point. Mais, sans le savoir aussi, elle venait de plonger le blond dans une colère noire. Il détestait ne pas être l'homme de la situation. C'était lui le chef, le maître. C'est lui qui décidait quand ça commence, et surtout quand ça finit.

Il se leva alors, silencieusement à la manière d'un reptile et Ginny, trop occupé à ne pas le regarder, ne le sentit même pas quand il fut derrière elle. C'est quand elle se sentit décoller du banc qu'elle sut qu'elle allait avoir des ennuis. Dans la précipitation, elle avait laissé sa baguette sur la table. Avant qu'elle ne réalise quoi que ce soit de plus, elle sentit un mur en pierre derrière son dos. Sa tête claqua violemment contre une des pierres et elle se sentit embrumée presque instantanément. C'est alors elle vit devant elle, le regard noir du blond.

- T'es une petite allumeuse en fait, grinça-t-il en la fusillant du regard.

Comme Ginny n'émettait aucun son, il s'approcha encore d'elle, jusqu'à la coller. Une de ses jambes entre les siennes, son torse contre sa poitrine, il relâcha alors un peu la prise qu'il avait contre son cou. Il murmura alors d'une voix à faire froid dans le dos :

- Allez, dis-le que tu n'es qu'une petite allumeuse. Dis-le ! hurla-t-il alors qu'elle ne parlait toujours pas.

En fait, l'esprit de Ginny était devenu flou après le choc de sa tête avec le mur. Et elle ne comprenait rien à se qu'il se passait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi la prise sur son cou s'était relâchée, pourquoi elle sentait une pression plus forte sur son corps tout entier et elle n'entendait rien. Elle entendait des bruits, elle comprenait que quelqu'un lui parlait, mais elle n'arrivait à distingué les mots. Elle ne comprenait pas les phrases.

En face d'elle, Drago fulminait. Elle se foutait ouvertement de lui et tout le monde savait que ce n'était pas quelque chose à faire au prince des serpentards. Il lui tira alors les cheveux par l'arrière, ce qui contraint Ginny à lever le visage vers le haut et à ne plus voir dans son champ de vision que le plafond sale de la pièce. Dans cette position, Drago avait libre accès au cou de la jeune fille. Il posa alors ses lèvres sur le cou de cette dernière et remonta une de ses mains sur sa poitrine. Ginny, bien que son état de surdité temporaire l'empêcher de comprendre ce qu'il se disait dans la salle, n'eut pas de mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle essaya de se débattre et réussit à l'éloigner d'elle, l'ayant tapé au niveau de ses bijoux de famille. Alors qu'il se tenait toujours prostré, Ginny courut jusqu'à ses affaires. Elle mit le tout dans son sac et sortit de cette pièce en courant. Une fois en dehors des cachots, Ginny reprit un pas normal. Elle risquait de croiser beaucoup de monde et courir était le meilleur moyen d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde. Une fois dans son dortoir, elle envoya ses affaires sur son lit et se rua dans la salle de bain. Elle passa une main sur l'arrière de son crâne et la ressortit couverte de sang. Elle prit un peu peur mais se reprit vite. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'est qu'elle avait toujours du mal à entendre. Elle se lança un sort qui eut pour effet de cicatriser la plaie. Elle se lava ensuite les cheveux puis, le reste de son corps. Dire qu'il l'avait touché, qu'il avait posé ses lèvres sur son cou. A cette pensée, elle fut prise d'un frisson. Elle ressortit de la douche et se couvrit immédiatement. Elle avait l'impression d'être toujours aussi grosse. C'est alors, qu'en repensant à ce qui venait de se passer, elle eut un haut-le-cœur. Elle se précipita vers les toilettes et vomit le peu que son estomac avait ingéré. Elle tira la chasse d'eau puis s'assit par terre, la tête dans les mains. Ce jeu, si on pouvait appeler cela un jeu, qui s'était instauré entre eux sans protocole prenait des proportions tout à fait inédites et dangereuses. Elle en devenait malade, elle le savait. Mais pour rien au monde elle ne lâcherait l'affaire. Elle ne s'inclinera pas devant lui. Jamais.

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit plus que mauvaise, Ginny descendit en compagnie d'Hermione pour le petit déjeuner. A peine avait-elle beurré sa tartine, qu'elle ne comptait pas manger dans sa totalité, qu'une chouette déposa une lettre devant elle. Elle la prit et vit qu'elle venait de chez elle. Un mot de sa famille. Sans le vouloir, il venait de lui trouver une bonne excuse pour louper le petit déjeuner.

- Ca vient de Molly ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui ! J'y vais, s'excusa-t-elle en se levant. Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de toute la famille.

Hermione acquiesça et Ginny put partir le cœur léger. Elle savait que jouer sur les sentiments de ses amis, faire croire à Hermione qui lui tardait de répondre pare que sa famille lui manquait par exemple, n'était pas très digne d'elle. Mais depuis un moment, elle n'avait plus aucune dignité. Depuis qu'elle jouait avec le feu avec le prince des serpents. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute. C'était la leur. A eux. A tous ceux qui lui ont dit de faire attention. A tous ceux qui croient la protéger mais qui l'étouffent. Soudain, elle pensa à Bill et eut un petit pincement au cœur. Son grand frère, qui la comprenait si bien… Elle n'aimait pas le décevoir. Mais il l'avait bien déçu lui. Il s'était éloigné, avec Fleur de surcroit. Ginny n'était pas dupe, elle savait qu'un jour il devrait partir. Elle ne lui en voulait pas pour ça. En fait, à bien y réfléchir, elle en voulait à Fleur. Cette française, blonde, belle et gracieuse, qui avait éloigné son frère de sa famille. Elle monta en courant dans son dortoir et se jeta sur son lit.

La lettre dans la main, Ginny prit quelques temps à reprendre son souffle. Le problème quand on ne mangeait pas, c'est qu'on avait moins d'énergie. Un simple petit effort apparaissait comme une tâche insurmontable. Une fois reposée, elle décacheta la lettre et la lut. Comme d'habitude, ils lui disaient de « faire attention », de ne pas « traîner avec certaines personnes », de « toujours se déplacer dans le château avec quelqu'un ». Ils l'énervaient. Elle eut soudain envie de brûler la lettre mais elle n'aurait pas eu d'excuses si Hermione avait voulu la lire. Elle pensait comme eux, elle aussi. Et pourtant, elle ne faisait même pas attention à elle. Si c'était le cas, elle se serait inquiété plus que ça du fait qu'elle loupe des repas, que ses notes sont en baisse, qu'elle est moins attentive en cours, qu'elle joue une jeu dangereux avec le plus dangereux des garçons du château. Mais, d'un côté, cela arrangeait Ginny. Au moins, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait.

L'après midi, Hermione avait une réunion de préfète et elles se donnèrent rendez-vous à la bibliothèque pour y travailler. Ginny, ne sachant pas quoi faire, décida d'aller à la bibliothèque directement. Hermione la retrouva à l'intérieur directement. Elle s'installa à une table, dans le fond de la bibliothèque, perdue entre deux étagères, et elle se mit au travail. Alors qu'elle avait commencé à travailler depuis plus d'une demi-heure, et qu'elle avait déjà fini son devoir de DFCM, elle entendit des chuchotements dans l'allée à côté de la sienne. Au départ, elle n'y prêta pas attention, pestant juste intérieurement contre ces imbéciles qui venaient troublés son silence reposant. Puis, elle reconnu la voix de son binôme. Elle comprit vite qu'il était en train d'effrayer quelqu'un. En s'approchant, elle découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'un premier année. Ginny s'approcha donc d'eux et se racla la gorge. Elle vit Drago la regarder d'un air de dire « reste en dehors de ça ».

- Laisse-le Malefoy.

Il grogna et l'autre garçon, visiblement de serdaigle, se fit tout petit.

- Je ne le répéterai pas Malefoy, laisse-le partir.

Comme il ne bougeait pas, elle eut l'idée de dire quelque chose qui allait surement le mettre hors de lui. Elle aimait l'énerver, c'était un fait. Si en plus, ça permettait à un premier année de s'en sortir vivant, alors tant mieux. Mais si en plus, ça pouvait détruire la réputation du Serpentard, alors là elle disait oui. Alors qu'il la fixait d'un regard à paralyser un centaure, elle déclara :

- Arrête Malefoy, je sais que c'est moi que tu veux.

Rien que sa réaction à l'entente de cette phrase, Ginny jubilait. Il avait eu un moment de choc avant de reprendre son regard, encore plus noir qu'auparavant. Mais comme elle s'amusait bien et qu'elle ne risquait rien dans la bibliothèque vu les passages incessant de Madame Pince, elle enfonça le clou.

- Ne fais pas l'étonné, tu me le répètes à chaque fois qu'on est ensemble, Drago.

A cette phrase, il se rua vers elle. Le petit serdaigle en profita pour s'échapper. Ginny espérait secrètement qu'il raconte ce qui vient de se passer à tout le monde. Notamment ce qu'elle avait dit. Mais soudain, elle eut du mal à respirer et comprit encore une fois qu'il la maintenait contre le mur, par le cou.

- Tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite, siffla-t-il. J'en ai marre de jouer avec toi, tu m'ennuies. Alors maintenant, tu arrêtes, ou alors, j'te fais tellement mal que tu voudras retourner dans ce que tu oses appeler une maison, grinça-t-il.

Ses mots lui firent mal. Elle ? Elle l'ennuyait ? Il avait plus envie de jouer avec elle ? Comme si. Il devait mentir, c'est sur. Elle ne le laisserait pas partir du combat comme ça. C'était à celui qui craquera le premier, pas à celui qui abandonnera comme un lâche et par ennui. Ses yeux devinrent orageux. Il avait, pour une fois, réussi à l'énerver. Elle posa ses mains sur le bras qu'il appuyait contre son cou. Il la laissa faire, ayant beaucoup plus de force qu'elle. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle était ruse et capable de tout. Même de faire quelque chose qui la dégouterait d'elle-même peut être jusqu'à la fin des jours. Au lieu d'essayer d'enlever le bras su serpentard de son cou, elle commença à le caresser. Elle prit sa main avec une des siennes et Drago recula brusquement.

- A quoi tu joues ? demanda-t-il l'étonnement se faisant entendre malgré sa colère.

- Je… dit-elle en s'approchant.

Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas reculer car ça serait admettre qu'elle lui faisait peur.

- Ne… continua-t-elle en s'approchant encore.

Elle le collait maintenant.

- Joue…

Elle approcha sa main de la joue du Serpent qui resta stoïque comme s'il venait de recevoir un sort de paralysie.

- Pas… finit-elle.

Avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Au plus grand étonnement de Ginny, il ne la repoussa pas. Au départ, il la laissa faire, puis, comme le chef d'une meute, il prit les rennes. Le baiser, qui était jusqu' alors chaste, quasi-enfantin, dégénéra en quelque chose de bien plus osé. Il la fit reculer jusqu'au mur. Ginny s'apprêtait à sentir sa tête cogner contre le mur, mais à la place du mur, sa tête rencontra la main du jeune homme qui avait eu l'idée de la retenir avant la collision. Néanmoins, à ce moment, elle ne pensa pas vraiment à ça, mais plutôt à ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté de sa tête. Elle avait comme perdue toute notion du temps et de l'espace, et elle ne semblait pas être la seule. Ils se dévoraient l'un l'autre, ne voulant pas être séparé de l'autre plus d'une seconde, ne lâchant les lèvres de l'autre qu'une fois à bout de souffle. Mais, alors qu'ils semblaient, tous deux, partis autre part, ailleurs, leur étreinte cessa. Comme ça, brutalement. Drago se recula, en la regardant, comme si elle l'avait ensorcelé. Puis lui tourna le dos, et partit. Ginny prit un peu de temps à s'en remettre et n'arrêtait pas de toucher ses lèvres. Il l'avait mordu. Elle avait le gout métallique du sang dans la bouche. Elle retrouva sa table et sortit une petite glace, qu'elle avait toujours dans son sac, même si elle s'en servait rarement. Le sang avait arrêté de couler, mais on voyait clairement que sa lèvre inférieure avait été mordue. Peut être personne ne le remarquera… Au pire, elle avisera. Elle avait toujours été très forte pour trouver des excuses. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua le reste de son visage. Elle avait des cernes violacés, signe des mauvaises nuits passées, et ses joues étaient creusées. Avait-elle maigri finalement ? Elle secoua la tête et rangea sa glace avant de se remettre au boulot.


	6. 5 : Ben Okri

_"Ce que l'homme a le plus d'authentique, c'est sa capacité à créer, se dominer, endurer, _

_se transformer, aimer et dépasser ses propres souffrances." Ben Okri._

Les deux semaines suivantes passèrent relativement vite et sans bouleversement brutal. Ginny continuait de ne presque pas manger, et bien qu'Hermione lui fit deux, trois fois la remarque, elle ne la força pas pour autant à descendre manger avec elle. Comme si elle ne s'en souciait pas. Ginny eut un peu mal en le comprenant, elle avait l'impression d'être maintenant seule face au monde. Mais n'est-ce pas ce qu'elle souhaitait ? Et elle l'avait eu. C'est comme sa victoire avec Drago. Elle la voulait, elle l'aurait. Coute que coute. Néanmoins, après leur baiser enflammé dans la bibliothèque, plus aucune parole ne fut échangée entre les deux. C'est comme s'ils ne se remarquaient même plus l'un l'autre. A quoi bon, après tout. C'est comme s'ils avaient réussis à se détruire l'un l'autre.

Le dimanche du premier match tant attendu – gryffondor-vs-Serpentard, Ginny descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Petit, fut vraiment le mot qui le qualifiait le mieux. Alors qu'elle regardait les autres manger avec appétit, elle reçu une lettre. La deuxième de sa famille depuis le début de l'année.

- C'est de ma famille, fit Ginny à l'intention d'Hermione.

Cette dernière hocha la tête avant de prendre part à la conversation des garçons qui se passaient à côté. Ils parlaient Quidditch, assez étrange qu'Hermione veule y prendre part plutôt que de savoir ce que les Weasley disaient. Ginny décacheta l'enveloppe et failli recracher tout ce qu'elle venait de manger. Comme avait-elle pu ? Elle l'avait trahi. En effet, dans la lettre, Molly Weasley expliquait que toute la famille s'inquiétait car d'après Hermione, Ginny ne mangeait plus et semblait toujours fatigués. Elle sentit la colère monter en elle et fusilla du regard Hermione, qui fit semblant de ne rien voir. C'est alors qu'elle lui chuchota :

- Tu me déçois, Granger.

Après ça, elle se leva de la table et partit dans son dortoir. Une fois à destination, elle déchira la lettre. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle y répondrait. Elle leur dirait qu'Hermione s'inquiète pour rien, qu'elle allait parfaitement, qu'elle faisait parfaitement attention, comme ils lui avaient conseillé de faire. Que des mensonges, mais elle en avait juste marre qu'ils soient sur son dos, même à distance. Mais d'abord, elle avait un match à jouer contre les serpentards. Et elle allait tout faire pour gagner. Elle prit ses affaires, et descendit dans les vestiaires.

Quand dix heures sonnèrent, le capitaine de chaque équipe se serrèrent la main : Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter en train de se serrer la main… Même après la guerre, c'était quelque chose que l'on voyait que pour le sport. Puis, tous enfourchèrent leur balai, et décolèrent. Les balles furent relâchées peu après et le match commença.

Ginny fonça sur le souaffle à la vitesse de l'éclair et réussi à passer l'autre équipe au complet, à faire une feinte au gardien, et à marquer. Le match commençait bien. L'euphorie remplissant le stade donnait un nouveau souffle à l'équipe, et surtout à Ginny. L'adrénaline de la hauteur et la vitesse, combinée à l'envie de gagner, faisait d'elle une machine à gagner. Malheureusement, le gardien des gryffondors ne brillait pas, ce qui fait qu'il n'y avait un grand écart entre les points après 1 heures de match : 160 – 140. Ginny marqua encore une fois : 170 – 140. Puis soudain, coup de sifflet. Le vif d'or avait été attrapé. Ginny revint sur terre. Elle s'était tellement donnée dans le jeu qu'elle avait oublié que le vif d'or arrêtait le match. Elle vit les supporters de son équipe se levaient et criaient. Ils avaient gagné donc.

Tous redescendirent sur le plancher des vaches et descendirent de leur balai. Puis, ils se serrèrent tous la main. Pour le fair-play, plus que par plaisir. Quand Ginny se retrouva devant Drago, elle lui tendit la main. Il la regarda de haut en bas et la snoba. Elle le laissa partir, elle ne voulait pas créer d'embrouille le soir de victoire. Mais elle n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Il l'avait regardé comme si il ne la connaissait pas. Pourtant, deux semaines plus tôt, il semblait bien la connaître. Toute l'équipe alla se changer puis alla se restaurer dans la grande salle. Après ça, tous les gryffondors se réunirent dans la salle sur demande qui avait été décoré en leur honneur. En fait, depuis cette année, les matchs de Quidditch se joueraient le dimanche matin et l'après midi, la salle sur demande était ouverte pour que l'équipe gagnante fête leur victoire avec tout ceux qui le voulait bien.

- Bravo pour l'équipe ! s'écria Seamus en levant son verre de jus de citrouille.

Tous, ou presque, le suivirent. Evidemment, comme il s'agissait d'une fête organisé par l'école elle-même, il n'y avait pas d'alcool. Mais, les nombreux souterrains, n'empêchèrent pas quelques courageux d'aller chercher de l'alcool. Ginny en prit quelques verres, jusqu'à se sentir bien. Elle ne sentait plus la fatigue, pourtant pesante quelque temps plus tôt. Hermione vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Beau match, lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire d'excuse qui laissait présager de la suite de la conversation.

- Comme si tu y connaissais quelque chose, rigola Ginny, avant de laisser sa tête tomber sur le fauteuil.

- C'est vrai, rigola Hermione.

Quelques minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles ni l'une ni l'autre ne parla.

- Tu sais Gin', j'suis désolée d'avoir… cafardé.

Ginny émit un « hum hum », comme pour lui dire qu'elle avait entendu.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi, tu sais. T'as des cernes, t'es tout le temps fatiguée. Tes notes sont en chute libre. Et puis, tu manges plus, tu maigris. On dirait que tu te laisses mourir.

Ginny releva la tête vers Hermione, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Le fait qu'elle lui dise tout ça, ajouté au taux d'alcool dans ses veines, la faisait bien rire. Au fond d'elle, Ginny était persuadée qu'Hermione n'en avait rien à faire. Elle ne voulait juste pas avoir mauvaise conscience et avait répondu à l'appel de Molly quand cette dernière lui avait demandé de la prévenir en cas de danger.

- Quoi ? Ginny, pourquoi tu ris ? Ce n'est pas drôle. Ca me fait peur. J'ai l'impression que tu ne fais pas attention à toi, et aux autres. Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Tu peux me le dire si tu veux ? Je suis là.

Mais Ginny n'entendit pas la totalité de la phrase. Elle s'était arrêtée à un mot qu'elle avait en horreur depuis la rentrée : attention. « Fais attention à toi Ginny-chérie », « Fais attention petite sœur », « J'ai demandé à Harry et Hermione de faire attention à toi »… Ils n'avaient vraiment pas l'air de comprendre qu'ils ne faisaient que l'énerver, eux, tous autant qu'ils sont. Elle était assez grande pour prendre ses décisions. Et même si quelques fois, elle faisait des erreurs à s'en mordre les doigts – quelques exemples récent peuvent en témoigner – elle savait se relever. La preuve : elle était toujours debout là, et elle venait de faire un match de folie. Hermione avait espéré bien faire depuis le début. Mais elle n'avait pas prévu que son petit discours sur l'écoute, l'amitié, passe si mal auprès de Ginny. Cette dernière finit son verre de whisky pur feu cul sec.

- N'essaie même pas de me suivre, grinça Ginny à Hermione avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Elle se laissa mener par son subconscient et arriva dans le parc. Elle s'installa à même l'herbe et regarda le lac s'étendre devant elle. Soudain, elle fut prit par l'envie de se baigner. Elle s'avança vers l'eau et mit sa main dedans.

- Ca va, pas trop froide, se dit-elle.

Elle commençait à avancer tout doucement dans l'eau. Elle avait un peu de mal à rester en équilibre, l'alcool faisant son effet, mais au moins sa vue n'était pas trouble. Mais alors qu'elle était déjà arrivée à mi-cuisse, elle entendit quelqu'un crier. Elle fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu : peu importe qui cela pouvait être. Ca lui était égal. Elle avait envie d'être seule. En tête à tête avec elle-même. Et elle avait besoin de calme. Elle espérait juste que cette personne arrête de troubler son silence reposant. Elle fit un pas de plus dans l'eau avant d'entendre son nom de famille, distinctement. Elle tourna la tête alors vers la personne, bien qu'elle sache déjà de qui il s'agissait.

- Sors de là, lui ordonna-t-il.

- Ah, tu me reconnais maintenant ? Que de changements comparé à ce matin, siffla-t-elle en référence à leur non-poignée de main.

- Je ne tiens pas à avoir ta mort sur ma conscience, grinça-t-il, mécontent d'avoir à assister à ça.

- Alors ferme les yeux, dit-elle avant de se retourner et de poursuivre sa route vers le centre du lac.

Alors qu'elle avançait, elle l'entendait lui ordonner de revenir. Il lui balança qu'elle allait se noyer, ou qu'elle allait congeler. Et surtout, il fit quelque chose qui énerva la jeune fille rousse il lui dit :

- Au moins fais attention.

Comme s'il s'en souciait, grogna Ginny pour qu'elle seule entende. Pour toute réponse, elle avança plus vite. Mais, elle se prit le pied dans quelque chose au fond de la l'eau qui la fit chuter vers l'avant alors qu'elle avait presque plus pied. Elle se laissa alors submerger par l'eau sans se débattre, se laissant tomber vers le fond du lac. Elle sentit l'air lui manquait mais elle n'essaya même pas de remonter à la surface. Comme si elle acceptait la mort. Et puis, elle n'avait surement plus la force. Après un match tel que celui qu'elle avait fait, le peu qu'elle avait mangé, l'alcool qu'elle avait bu. Elle n'avait pas envie de se battre pour rien. La dernière chose à laquelle elle pensa c'était de savoir si oui ou non, le serpentard avait fermé les yeux.

- Pour sa conscience, surement oui, se dit-elle intérieurement, avant de sombrer dans le coma.

Quand Ginny reprit connaissance, elle se sentit confortablement allongée et terriblement en vie. Mais pour tout le reste, ce n'était pas très agréable pour elle. Elle avait envie de vomir, l'odeur qu'elle percevait ressemblait à celle d'un hôpital, et sa gorge lui brûlait à chaque inspiration. Elle ouvrit les yeux, se pencha sur le côté, et vomit ce qu'elle put. Elle s'essuya du revers de la manche et se rallongea, impossible de tenir plus longtemps en position assise, pas assez de force. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur un médicomage.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle. Je suis le médicomage Steward. Vous souvenez-vous de comment vous vous appelez ?

- Ginny Weasley.

Il fit une moue sceptique.

- Ginevra Molly Weasley, mais je préfère Ginny, articula-t-elle.

Sa gorge lui faisait horriblement mal mais elle savait que pour sortir d'ici plus vite, elle devait être coopérative.

- Où vous êtes vous fait ça ?

- Dans le lac. A Poudlard. J'ai trébuché.

- Bien. Reposez vous mademoiselle, je vais charger quelqu'un de prévenir votre famille.

Sur ce il s'en alla, laissant Ginny en plan. Ginny essaya tant bien que mal de respirer, mais ça lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Comme si on l'avait entendu, une infirmière arriva et lui donna une potion à boire. Peu de temps après, Ginny se sentit mieux. Peut être pas en état de se lever, mais elle retrouvait des forces et sa gorge ne lui faisait plus si mal. Dire qu'elle avait cru mourir. Elle s'était vu partir. Elle se souvint alors de sa dispute avec Hermione, de son envie d'aller dans le lac, de Drago Malefoy lui ordonnant de revenir. Elle se souvint aussi qu'il lui avait dit de faire attention, ce qui l'avait énervé. C'est vrai qu'il était là quand elle s'était noyée, mais il n'était pas dans le lac, et l'avait encore moins poussé. Alors, elle ne se sentit pas coupable de ne pas l'avoir dit au médicomage. Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, Ginny fut sortit de ses pensées par la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvrait. Sur ses parents.

- Oh, Ginny-chérie ! s'exclama sa mère en venant l'encercler de ses bras.

- Tu nous as fait une grande frayeur, ricana Mr Weasley.

Ginny perçut très bien la peur qu'il avait eu, dissimulée derrière son petit ricanement. Pendant un temps, ils parlèrent. Ginny apprit qu'on était le jours qu'elle était dans le coma. Elle devait encore rester au moins une journée en observation. Ses parents lui parlèrent alors de la lettre qu'Hermione leur avait envoyé, dans laquelle elle s'inquiétait, et Ginny les rassura en leur disant que tout allait bien.

- Je suis peut être un peu stressée par les B.U.S.E.S. mais tout va bien maman, fit-elle.

Sa mère hocha la tête avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de sortir. Son père l'imita et sortit après elle. Rentrèrent après eux, Ron et George.

- Je vois que tu ne fais si attention que ça, déclara George, quelques secondes seulement après l'avoir, lui aussi, embrassé sur le front.

Ginny fit de son mieux pour se contrôler. Elle n'avait envie de se fâcher avec eux. Elle essaya de changer de sujet sur leur occupation et ils parlèrent un peu du magasin puis ils sortirent. S'en suivit la valse des visites : Hermione et Harry entrèrent. Après avoir salué Ginny, ils expliquèrent qu'ils avaient eu l'autorisation de la directrice. Puis, ils dirent, comme les autres, qu'ils avaient eus peur.

- Il ne faut pas vous inquiétez, je vais très bien. Au fait, qu'ai-je manqué ?

- Pas grand-chose, fit Harry en souriant, content de voir que Ginny semblait aller bien.

- Harry, ne dis pas ça ! Elle a loupé plein de cours. Je me suis arrangée avec une élève de ton année, plutôt sérieuse, et je te les ai tous recopiés. Je te les donnerai quand tu reviendras !

- Merci Mione, fit Ginny en souriant.

Ils partirent peu après, et le dernier visiteur fit son entrée.


	7. 6 : Daniel Poliquin

_« Une gare est le plus bel endroit pour des retrouvailles, parce que c'est normalement le lieu des séparations._

_En se retrouvant dans une gare, on a l'impression de conjurer le mauvais sort. » Daniel Poliquin_

Quand Ginny vit arriver Bill dans sa chambre, son cœur se serra. Il vint la prendre dans ses bras et elle resserra son étreinte.

- Tu m'as manqué, avoua-t-elle.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire tout ça pour me voir petite sœur, rigola-t-il.

Ginny afficha un petit sourire.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il.

- J'aimerais avoir assez de force pour marcher et enfin pouvoir sortir de là.

- J'imagine.

- Et toi, tu vas bien ?

- Maintenant que je t'ai devant les yeux, beaucoup mieux.

Elle sourit. Il arrivait à lui rendre le sourire dans n'importe quelle situation.

- Alors, explique-moi ce qui s'est passé. On n'a pas vraiment eu d'explications.

- J'ai trébuché alors que j'étais dans le lac, j'me suis noyée, et j'me suis réveillée ici, fit Ginny.

Il esquissa un petit sourire.

- Ton plongeon dans le lac c'était en l'honneur de la victoire des gryffondors ?

- C'est un peu ça oui, rigola-t-elle.

- Alors j'espère que plus jamais les gryffondors ne gagneront de match, sourit-il.

- Hey !

- Mais je sais que c'est impossible vu que l'équipe à l'immense honneur de posséder une des meilleurs poursuiveuses de l'histoire de Pouldard, fit-il en faisant semblant de chercher ses mots.

- Bien rattrapé, sourit-elle.

- Tu as d'autres choses à me confier ? demanda-t-il, en prenant un air plus grave.

Elle fit non de la tête, se sentant légèrement coupable.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Rien à dire que je ne pourrais régler moi-même, finit-elle par dire.

- Bien. Au cas où, je suis là petite sœur.

Il se leva du lit de sa sœur, où il s'était assis, et l'étreignit quelques secondes. Puis il recula.

- Bonne chance pour tes buses. Oh, et je serai à la maison pendant tes vacances de Noël.

- J'ai hâte alors, lui sourit-elle.

Sur ce, Bill partit, et Ginny se sentit déjà seule. Vivement demain, qu'elle revienne à Poudlard, vivement les vacances de Noël, qu'elle voit son frère plus que quelques minutes, vivement ses buses, qu'elle n'ait plus à avoir de tuteur. Elle s'endormit facilement, comme abattue par toutes les visites. Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, le soleil perçait déjà par la fenêtre rendant la pièce un peu plus vivante. Elle se réveilla et, contrairement à la veille, elle n'eut ni envie de vomir, ni de brulement dans la gorge. Elle prit un peu d'eau dans le verre qu'on avait déposé sur sa table de nuit. C'est fou de se dire que des personnes pouvaient entrer dans la chambre sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. D'ailleurs, quand elle posa son verre d'eau, elle remarqua une plante sur un meuble, de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle ne l'avait pas vu hier. Peut être n'avait-elle pas été attentive. Une infirmière arriva avec son petit déjeuner. Ginny la remercia et avant que la jeune femme ne parte, Ginny lui demanda que faisait ces fleurs ici.

- Ah… Etrange. Nous ne mettons jamais de fleurs dans les chambres. Peut être quelqu'un de votre famille vous l'a apporté sans que vous le remarquiez, fit-elle avant de sortir.

Ginny fixa alors la plante et la constatation la frappa. Elle savait de quelles fleurs il s'agissait. Elle en avait déjà entendu parler et manipulé en potions.

- Des Candidastrum lagrimas, murmura-t-elle.

Elle mangea un peu, toujours perturbée par cette fleur apportée sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Puis l'infirmière vint s'assurer qu'elle avait bien mangé. Elle lui annonça ensuite qu'elle pouvait désormais sortir et que l'école lui avait même accordé une journée de repos chez elle si elle le souhaitait. Mais elle déclina l'invitation. Après tout, ne venait-elle pas de les voir ? Et puis, elle devait rattraper ses cours. Et, surtout, elle ne voulait pas qu'on la prenne pour une petite fille à sa maman. Elle était forte, et comptait le prouver à tous et à toutes.

Ginny récupéra des affaires qu'Hermione lui avait apportées. Mais Ginny découvrit un Gin, un t-shirt et un petit gilet. Elle qui avait prit l'habitude, depuis qu'elle mangeait moins, de se balader en jogging et en gros pull de laine, ça n'aller pas l'aider. Mais comme elle n'avait rien d'autre, elle fut contrainte de s'habiller ainsi. On lui fournit alors ensuite un portoloin. A 11 heures, Ginny était dans son dortoir et cherchait son survêtement. Hermione arriva dans sa chambre à cet instant.

- Je savais bien que tu étais rentrée, dit-elle en souriant, avant de venir la prendre dans ses bras.

- Dis Hermione, tu n'as pas vu mon pantalon de survêtement ?

- Euh… Je crois qu'ils l'ont jeté. Il était irrécupérable. A ce que j'ai compris y'a des petits animaux dans le lac qui auraient commencé à le dévorer un peu partout.

- Quoi ? Oh, non.

- C'est pas grave Gin', t'es super avec ce jean.

- Humour ?

Hermione sourit et leva les mains comme pour dire qu'elle n'avait rien fait.

- Je ne l'aime pas trop… Il est trop… tu vois quoi ?

- Non. Et puis, si le mot que tu cherchais c'était moulant, c'est justement pour ça qu'il te va bien. Tu as un corps de rêve Gin'

Ginny se déplaça jusqu'à se trouver en face du miroir en pied dans la salle de bain. C'est vrai qui lui allait bien. En regardant son visage, elle remarquait qu'elle avait reprit un peu. Son visage n'était plus marqué, ses joues n'était plus creuses. Et à vrai dire, elle s'aimait plutôt pas mal comme ça. Enfin… Elle ne savait pas vraiment.

- Hermione, tu ne trouves pas que je suis grosse ?

- Tu te fous de moi Gin', des milliers de filles tueraient pour avoir le même ventre que toi.

Ginny la regarda sans comprendre et Hermione hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

- J'me trouve pas jolie.

- Tu devrais. Allez viens, on va manger.

Les deux gryffondors se rendirent alors dans la grande salle et s'installèrent en face d'Harry.

- J'suis content que tu sois revenue, déclara-t-il avant de lui passer les plats.

Elle prit un peu de tout. C'est comme si elle avait retrouvé son appétit. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils avaient bien pu lui faire là bas, à l'hôpital, mais elle s'était transformée. Enfin, retransformée. Enfin, redevenue normale. Bon, peut être mangeait-elle un tout petit peu moins qu'avant, mais elle mangeait. C'était déjà ça.

- C'est fou comme je n'ai pas envie d'être cet après-midi ! se plaignit Hermione, ce qui lui attira le regard d'incompréhension de ses deux amis. Le tutorat, leur dit-elle comme une évidence.

Ginny prit alors conscience qu'on était samedi. Elle allait devoir affronter Drago. Elle en frissonna.

- Gin' ? Ca va ? demanda Harry.

- Tu m'étonnes ça doit être un choc de devoir collaborer avec Malefoy quand on sait que c'est lui qui t'a sauvé.

Ginny ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Tu ne le savais pas apparemment… fit Hermione.

Ginny les regarda tour à tour, refusant d'y croire. Une blague ? Ce n'était qu'une blague, non ?

- Hermione est venue me prévenir que ça c'était mal passé entre vous deux, fit Harry, alors on a décidé de partir à ta recherche. Quand on commençait à penser qu'on n'allait pas te trouver, on a vu Malefoy plonger dans le lac.

- Alors le premier truc auquel on a pensé, c'est qu'il était complètement cinglé. Mais on s'est quand même approché pour aller voir si tout se passait bien, fit Hermione.

- Et on l'a vu remonter à la surface avec ton corps inerte. Alors on l'a aidé à te sortir de l'eau. Il est sortit peu après. Il s'est assuré que tu respirais encore, et il est partit.

- C'est pas possible, murmura Ginny.

- Pourtant on l'a vu. Mais tu ne serais surement pas la seule à ne pas nous croire si on entreprenait de le dire à tout le monde.

- Vous ne l'avez dit à personne ?

Harry fit non de la tête alors qu'Hermione déclara :

-A quoi bon ? On ne nous croirait sûrement pas.

Ginny passa le reste du repas sans dire un mot. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Puis 14h arriva et elle se rendit dans la salle qu'elle s'était vue attribuée depuis plus d'un mois maintenant. Quand elle entra, il n'était pas encore là. Elle s'installa à l'endroit de d'habitude et sortit ses affaires. Elle avait pas mal de devoirs, étant donné qu'elle devait relire tous les cours qu'elle avait perdu pendant la semaine. Alors qu'elle était en plein milieu de sa lecture d'un cours d'histoire de la magie, elle l'entendit arriver. Elle leva la tête et elle le vit s'installer sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Cela l'énerva un peu. Après tout, il l'avait sauvé non ? Et ensuite, il l'ignorait, ça n'avait pas de sens. Peut être Harry et Hermione lui avaient raconté des histoires. Mais comment expliquer la présence des fleurs dans la chambre d'hôpital ?

Elle toussota et il releva enfin les yeux vers elle.

- Oui ?

- « Oui » ? l'imita-t-elle. Et c'est tout ?

Il la regarda, l'air de dire qu'il ne savait pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Tu me sauves la vie et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est « oui » ? demanda-t-elle incrédule.

- Oui, rigola-t-il.

- Très drôle. Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé la vie si c'est pour m'ignorer ? demanda-t-elle en posant ses feuilles sur la table.

Il posa sa plume et la regarder dans les yeux.

- Je ne t'ai pas sauvé la vie, je ne voulais juste pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience.

Elle tourna la tête sur le côté et fit semblant de retenir un rire.

- Tu n'avais qu'à fermer les yeux, comme je te l'ai dit. Ou partir, tout simplement.

- Je savais que tu étais dans le lac, je ne pouvais pas te laisser te noyer. Je ne voulais pas avoir…

- Ta mort sur la conscience, le coupa-t-elle. C'est bon j'ai compris. Donc, si je veux me suicider, disons, maintenant, je ne dois pas te le dire, c'est ça.

- C'est ça, acquiesça-t-il avant de demander : Mais tu ne comptes pas te suicider, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour toute réponse, elle reprit ses feuilles de cours. Considérant ses agissements comme un oui, il se remit lui aussi au travail. Mais à peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il entendit du mouvement devant lui. Il vit Ginny en train de ranger ses affaires.

- Où tu vas ? demanda-t-il.

Elle se leva, prit son sac puis posa les mains sur la table pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- J'peux pas te le dire, ce serait mauvais pour ta conscience.

Sur ce, elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se diriger vers la porte. Mais à peine avait-elle fait deux pas, qu'elle dut se retourner puisqu'on la tirait par le poignet. Elle fini son demi-tour à quelques centimètres de son sauveur.

- Tu ne bouges pas d'ici, dit-il avant d'enlever le sac de la jeune fille de son épaule et de l'envoyer plus loin en glissant.

Elle arqua un sourcil, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle faussement indigné.

- Tu m'as bien comprise.

- J'peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

- J'fais attention à toi, vu que tu ne sembles pas vouloir le faire toi-même. Je ne veux pas avoir…

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça ? ragea Ginny.

Il s'éloigna un peu d'elle, sans comprendre. Elle le fusilla du regard avant d'aller prendre son sac et de repartir en sens inverse, vers la porte. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte, le serpentard parla :

- Pourquoi refuses-tu que les gens qui t'aiment veulent que tu fasses attention ?

Elle se stoppa de surprise. Elle se retourna lentement vers lui, un regard d'incompréhension. Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, montrant que lui non plus ne comprenait pas.

- Tu viens de dire que tu m'aimais là.

- Non ! répondit Drago. Non, non, non. J'ai dit que les gens qui t'aiment veulent que tu fasses attention pas que… pas que ceux qui veulent que tu fasses attention t'aiment forcément, finit-il par réussir à dire.

Il hocha la tête comme pour se prouver qu'il avait raison. Elle réprima un sourire. A la place, elle lui demanda :

- Et t'en connais beaucoup toi, des gens qui ne t'aiment pas mais qui déposent des fleurs dans ta chambre d'hôpital quand t'es en train de dormir juste après t'avoir sauvé d'une noyade mortelle ?

Après cette tirade, elle ouvrit la porte et sortit sans un regard en arrière. Finalement, peut être l'avait-elle gagné cette bataille.


	8. 7 : Sigmund Freud

_"Nous ne sommes jamais aussi mal protégés contre la souffrance que lorsque nous aimons." Sigmung Freud_

Quand Ginny arriva dans la grande salle pour le repas du soir, elle s'installa au côté d'Hermione et en face d'Harry. Elle semblait revivre. Mais paradoxalement, sa relation, ou plutôt sa non-relation avec Drago Malefoy était en train de la manger de l'intérieur. Après tout, qu'étaient-ils l'un pour l'autre ? Rien ? Tout ? Tout dépendait du point de vue. Elle ne savait pas comment appréhender les choses. Il l'avait traitée, harcelée, malmenée… Mais il l'avait sauvée aussi. Il l'avait embrassée. Il lui avait apportée des fleurs. Il s'était inquiété aussi, quand elle lui avait fait croire qu'elle allait se suicider. Elle savait très bien que le suicide n'a jamais été un sujet de rigolade. Surtout pour certaine personnes plus que d'autres. Mais pour elle, tout était matière à rire en ce moment. Surtout depuis qu'elle avait vaincu la mort. Elle se souvint encore de la sensation d'être emportée, de ne plus avoir le poids de l'enveloppe corporelle, de s'élever dans les airs. Et même si cette sensation avait fait très grand bien à Ginny, elle préférait mille fois mieux être vivante. Et elle lui devait la vie. Il l'avait sauvé. Alors, au fond d'elle, Ginny était persuadée qu'il l'aimait. Même si le lui faire avouer allait sûrement être difficile, elle tenait son nouveau défi.

Quand à savoir si elle, elle l'aimait, c'était différent. Il avait quand même été assez violent avec elle, et méchant. Bon, c'est vrai que le plus souvent, elle l'avait cherché aussi. Et puis, ils avaient quand même deux sacrés égos alors, c'était sûr que ça allait faire des étincelles non ? Mais d'un autre côté, il l'avait sauvé. Il l'avait embrassé… Et puis, il était plutôt intelligent, et pas du tout mal fait. Et riche de surcroit. Même si ce dernier qualificatif ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, il était bien possible que Ginny soit amoureuse. Mais elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Peut être plus tard, mais pas maintenant. Juste pas maintenant.

Après leur repas, les trois gryffondors, que la noyade de Ginny avait rapproché, sortirent de la grande salle, direction leur salle commune. C'est alors qu'ils croisèrent Drago et sa bande. Alors que les deux groupes passaient l'un à côté de l'autre sans se regarder, Ginny s'arrêta et se posta devant Drago qui n'eut d'autre choix que de s'arrêter.

- Au fait… Merci, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Puis, elle alla rejoindre ses deux comparses qui la regardaient comme si elle était folle. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et reprit la route, suivis par Hermione et Harry. Elle se retourna peu après et vit Drago dirent à ses deux gorilles d'acolytes de se taire. Ce qu'ils firent. Peut-être Drago était devenu gentil, mais il avait toujours son pouvoir sur les autres. Et Ginny savait tirer ça à son avantage.

Le lendemain matin, Ginny voulait aller se promener dans le parc. Ses deux amis n'étaient pas encore réveillés et c'était tant mieux car elle ne voulait pas qu'ils le sachent. Ils ne l'auraient surement pas laissé sortir dehors, seule. Mais elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Et elle n'avait en aucun cas envie d'aller se baigner aujourd'hui. A cette pensée, elle se permit un petit rire. En ce moment, elle n'arrêtait pas de rire pour rien.

Quand elle sortit, il était encore tôt et les températures étaient en train de baisser, comme d'habitude en Octobre. Un vent frais fouettait son visage mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. Elle sa balada dans le parc et s'arrêtât devant le lac. Devant l'endroit même où elle avait pénétré dans l'eau. Elle se mit alors à sourire, sans aucune raison. Plus elle faisait ça, plus elle se demandait si il ne lui avait pas donné quelque chose de bizarre à l'hôpital. Ou peut être faisait-elle une réaction allergique.

- Tu ne vas pas y replonger quand même ? demanda une voix à ses côtés.

- Je ne peux plus maintenant que tu es là, répondit-elle.

C'est fou mais elle avait l'impression qu'il arrivait à se déplacer sans faire de bruit et cela la surprenait toujours. Il la regarda en haussant un sourcil.

- Pour ta conscience, t'as oublié ? demanda-t-elle en rigolant.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif dans sa direction et vit qu'il souriait.

- Que me vaut cet honneur sinon ? demanda-t-elle, en se retournant face à lui.

Pour sa part, il resta concentré vers le lac.

- Et bien… Je voudrais rectifiait quelque chose par rapport… à tout à l'heure.

Elle hocha la tête, avant de se mordre la lèvre, attendant impatiemment qu'il s'explique. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi il faisait référence. Alors elle attendit patiemment et il prit un malin plaisir à prendre son temps. Puis, il lui demanda d'aller marcher un peu, ce qu'elle accepta. Après tout, il l'avait sauvée, elle ne risquait plus rien.

- Je t'écoute, dit-elle après un moment.

- Je sais que c'est idiot mais… Ah, mais je ne sais même pas c'qui m'prends de te le dire.

- Rassure-toi pour l'instant tu ne m'as rien dit.

Il lui sourit puis leva les yeux au ciel en comprenant qu'elle se foutait un peu de lui.

- Alors ?

- Tiens, dit-il en mettant sa main dans une de ses poches avant d'en ressortir une lettre.

- Tu… Tu m'as écris une lettre ?

Il hocha la tête.

- J'peux la lire maintenant ?

Il haussa les épaules et elle déplia la lettre. Elle la parcourut des yeux, plusieurs fois. Elle n'en revenait pas. Voilà que son nouveau défi venait déjà de prendre fin. Elle savait maintenant ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Elle relut maintes et maintes fois la sorte de conclusion qu'il avait faites : « Alors voilà. Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser non plus. Je crois qu'on a démarré sur de mauvaises bases tous les deux. Et je suis aussi à peu près certains qu'avec nos caractères ont risque, surement, de se disputer, pas mal de fois. Mais je crois que je m'en voudrais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. Encore. Alors, veux-tu bien de moi, au moins en tant qu'ami ? Drago x ».

- Alors ? fit-il alors qu'elle n'avait rien dit depuis plus de 10 minutes.

- Alors… J'aime bien comment tu écris.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire devant sa mine déconfite. Puis, elle déplaça ses bras, qu'il avait croisé, pour ensuite se blottir contre lui en disant « Amiiiiiiii », ce qui lui valut pas mal de regards noirs.

- Tu vas me le payer, lui chuchota-t-il avant de rigoler.


	9. Epilogue : Jane Austen

« _Lorsque nous aimons, nous sommes tous des idiots. » Jane Austen_

Les semaines qui suivirent, Ginny retrouvait de plus en plus Drago. Dehors, à la bibliothèque, dans les couloirs et même dans sa salle commune une fois. Cette fois-ci, Ginny avouait avoir un peu peur. Après tout, allez se jeter dans un amas de serpents, ce n'était pas très intelligent de la part d'un lion. Mais elle l'avait suivi. Et, plus impressionnant encore, elle n'avait eu aucune remarque. Aucun élève de serpentard ne s'était mal comporté avec elle. Hermione et Harry avait un peu de doute au sujet de Drago. Bien qu'il lui ait sauvé la vie, ils restaient méfiants. Mais Ginny montra la lettre que Drago lui avait écrite, à l'insu de ce dernier qui lui avait demandé de la garder pour elle, et Hermione avait bien du avouer qu'il paraissait plus que sincère. Elle avait alors réussi, au fur et à mesure, à convaincre Harry. Si bien que maintenant, il n'était plus très rare de les voir traîner tous les quatre. Maintenant, c'était la fin juin. Ginny avait passé ses B.U.S.E.S. et les avait eues avec brio et encouragement de la maison. A la suite des remises des diplômes pour les sixièmes années, la directrice avec décidé, avec l'ensemble du corps professoral, d'organisé une fête.

Et quelle fête ! Tous s'en rappelleront. Rogue n'avait dansé qu'une seule danse, avec la directrice Hagrid, saoul, avait fait tomber la table des professeurs la robe d'Hermione avait été déchirée par un danseur maladroit Harry avait trop tourné sur lui-même à cause d'un gage qu'il s'était prit un mur et avait plié ses lunettes. En fait, la soirée avait été pas loin d'être catastrophique. Pas loin car, dans l'ombre de toutes ces catastrophes, un couple s'était formé.

Alors oui, bien sûr, quelque fois, ils se disputaient. Mais le plus souvent, ils étaient ensemble. Et heureux.


End file.
